A Cross Universal Adventure
by Virtus Malleo
Summary: During a cross universal event, Amy stumbles across a somewhat distraught human whom she quickly bonds with. After joining the man in an adventure in his universe, feelings soon start to develop between the pair in a plot shamelessly ripped from Super Mario 64. An Amy X Mario story, no that's not a joke. Everyday we stray further from god's light.
1. The Man on the Bench

As Amy walked in the park, she couldn't help but feel conflicted. She still had feelings for Sonic, but she was beginning to think that he would never be hers. As the cool autumn breeze kissed her flushed cheeks, she looked up at the sky. The world above dazzled with streaks of purple energy set against the pitch darkness of the void, a sight that was only visible in this location. She was currently attending the annual pan-universal hero's conference for the first time, usually she ignored events like this, but considering her current mood, she felt like going just for a change of pace.  
Her current location was a park inside of the small city which was a connecting point between the many universes in existence. Tails had explained this place as a "nexus in the fold of reality in which all worlds connect at a central point". Whatever that meant, few people ever understood his high level techno jargon. Regardless, the city was a pleasant enough place, and whatever Tails was talking about meant that it was much larger than any real city ever could be, leading to lots of opportunities for alone time, which Amy was very interested in.  
Casting her gaze back to the terrain in front of her, Amy noticed a lone figure sitting on a bench in front of her. As she moved closer, she saw that he was a rather short human wearing a red cap and shirt with blue overalls. He was looking down at his lap with a sad expression on his face.  
When Amy reached him, she couldn't help but ask, "Hello there, is everything okay?"  
The man looked up at her and replied, "Oh yes, I'm just… thinking about some things."  
"Me too, there's this boy I like but I don't think he'll ever go for me…" Amy paused before blushing and saying, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go on about myself! It's just that I…"  
The man gave a light chuckle and said, "It's all right. Actually I'm having a similar problem with a princess where I come from, it's nice to hear that I'm not alone here."  
"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"  
"Mario, and you?"  
"My name is Amy Rose, It's nice to meet you Mario!"  
As the two continued to talk, Amy couldn't help but feel as though she had heard of this Mario before, maybe Sonic met him at previous conference or something. As time went on, she felt something else, something much more intangible. She found that Mario was funny, kind, and very charming. She began to think that she may have been developing feelings for him despite being human and from another universe. Suddenly, everything was ground to a halt as a stumpy creature with a mushroom for a head ran towards them.  
The creature spoke with a shrill, earsplitting voice, shouting, "Mario! Mario! Something terrible happened!"  
"What? What is it Toad?" Mario responded.  
The Toad stopped to catch its breath before continuing, "Luigi has been kidnapped by Bowser! You have to go back home to save him!"  
"What?! Luigi?! Alright, I'm coming, lead the way Toad!" Mario turned to face the pink hedgehog beside him, "Sorry Amy I gotta go. Luigi's my brother and I have to save him!"  
Right as he turned around to leave, Amy grabbed his wrist and said, "Wait, I'll go with you!'  
"Amy… Alright, follow Toad!"  
With that the two of them set off until they eventually reached a small shed with a single green pipe inside. Toad immediately jumped into an open section that poked up from the ground and was rapidly whisked away.  
Mario turned to Amy and asked, "Have you ever used a Warp Pipe before?"  
"What's a Warp Pipe?"  
"It's like a portal, it can take you to other places quickly. This one leads to my world, just jump in and hold on tight!"  
After saying that, Mario jumped into the pipe and was sent away just like Toad. After a moment of apprehension, Amy gathered her courage and leaped into the tube.


	2. Through the Painting

The inside of the tunnel was a blur of lights and colors which shot passed Amy's field of vision at lightning speed. She flew through the tunnel with such velocity that she couldn't help but scream. After what seemed like an eternity, she flew out of the pipe and hit the ground with a thud. Once she got a hold on her senses, she saw that she was in a sunny field in front of a castle. Before her stood Mario, who offered a hand and helped the pink hedgehog up unto her feet. As she dusted off her dress, Toad spoke once more, somehow sounding even shriller than before.  
"Quick! In the castle!" he screamed, making Amy flinch from the abrupt noise. The trio entered the castle and moved forward before reaching a massive wooden door with a golden star and the number six written on it.  
Upon reaching a door, a deep booming voice emanated from no discernible direction and said, "Only those with six stars may enter this door! Ha ha ha ha!" Amy thought that last laugh was a bit unnecessary.  
After a short silence, Mario spoke saying, "Only six stars? Well that's… surprisingly simple for once. Amy, come with me."  
She gave a brief nod and followed Mario through another door which led to a large room with a painting inside. The painting showed what looked like a group of black powder bombs with eyes and legs.  
Mario looked back at Amy and shot her a quick smile before looking towards the painting and saying, "Let's a go!" With that, he jumped into the painting and somehow went straight through without causing any damage, ripples forming across its surface as if it were made of water. The painting must have been another portal, and once the picture stabilized, Amy jumped through as well.  
Thankfully, this portal lacked the terrifying velocity of the Warp Pipe, instead, Amy's vision merely went white before she came to in another grassy field. Mario was there waiting for her and once she got a grip on her surroundings, she indicated that she was ready to go and the two set off.  
In the field there were walking bombs like the ones in the painting along with odd walking mushroom creatures (which were noticeably different from Toad) and a massive sphere with a gaping maw and the bark of a dog which was thankfully chained to a pole. Despite the hostility of these creatures, they were all easy to outrun, and the pair quickly reached the base of a small mountain. Along the side of this mountain was a path leading up which made the trek fairly easy save for the fact that large boulders often rolled down the path, though they weren't hard to dodge. Upon reaching the top, they saw a giant version of one of the bomb creatures, but this one wore a crown and had a thick moustache.  
Looking down at Amy and Mario the bomb declared, "I'm the Big Bob-omb, baron of all blasting matter, king of ka-booms the world over! How dare you scale my mountain?! By what right do you set foot on my imperial mountain top?! You may have eluded my guards, but you'll never escape my grasp… and you'll never take away my Power Star! I hereby challenge you Ma-"  
Amy had gotten fed up with the king's rambling, and decided to answer his challenge immediately with a strike from her Piko Piko Hammer, which knocked the bomb on his back.  
As the king rose to his feet, he spoke, "You must fight with honor! It's against the rul-" Amy struck him continuously until he finally stayed down. "Whaaa… Whaaat? Can it be that a Pipsqueak like you has defused the Bob-omb king?"  
With that, the king released a glowing star, which Mario and Amy both grabbed after another flash of white, they found themselves back in front of the painting.


	3. Only in Movies

Once her vision had returned, Amy finally noticed that she was effectively holding hands with Mario, as both were grasping on tightly to the star. Mario must have noticed this too, since they both began blushing profusely, with Amy choosing to let go of the star, breaking the hold they had on each other.  
After an awkward pause which seemed to last for several eternities, Amy broke the silence and said, "So that's one star. I guess we need five more."  
"Yeah, and I now an easy way to get another." Mario said, regaining his composure.  
He moved forward through the castle, walking up a flight of stairs and entering into a small room off to the side. The room would have seemed like some sort of closet were it not for a set of three stained glass windows which let in rays of beautifully colored light. The windows, like most in the castle, seemed to depict a human woman with blonde hair, a pink dress, and a very prominent golden crown. Amy thought that she must castle must belong to her, and that she may very well have been who Mario was talking about when he mentioned a princess earlier.  
Amy was snapped out of her thoughts when Mario said, "Found it, I knew it would be here!"  
"What is it?" Amy asked.  
"It's a secret area, there are multiple hidden sections to this castle, most of which contains Stars. I can't remember most of them, but I'm glad I remembered that this one had its entrance disguised as a window."  
"What's going to be waiting on us on the other side?"  
"Let's just say that it's like a big slide. We're going to have to stick together for this one, please give me your hand."  
Amy blushed bright red with that, but reluctantly stretched out a single hand, now feeling very nervous. Mario grabbed on tight and with another, "Let's a go!" he leapt towards the glass as Amy's vision once again went white.  
Suddenly, she felt a surge of went whipping against her face and as her vision returned, she finally saw what Mario was talking about. They were clearly still inside the castle, but there was no light here save for the faint glimmer of torches burning overhead. They were sliding across a large wooden platform which seemed to curve and change direction with disturbing frequency. At several points, she was terrified that they were about to fall off into the abyss, but thankfully, Mario was able to shift around, keeping the pair on course. Luckily, this nightmarish medieval rollercoaster didn't last for long, and Amy spotted a large room at the end of the track with a Star casting its friendly warm glow. Immediately, Amy raised her hand high and caught the Star just as the two were about to slam into the wall, resulting in the expected loss of vision. Blinded, Amy could suddenly feel herself rolling along while she also felt a warm shape in the vicinity.  
When her sight returned, she finally realized what had just happened. She was laying on her back with Mario directly on top of her, his outstretched arms being the only thing keeping their bodies separate. The two were so close that if Amy were to suddenly sit up, their lips would almost certainly meet. For a moment, Amy actually considered doing this on purpose as Mario peered into her eyes, looking as though he felt like doing the same. After that moment passed, Mario quickly backed off from Amy, a neon red blush forming across his face. After a long awkward silence, Amy sat up and began to laugh at this situation, which felt like something out of a Movie. Mario began to laugh as well and the two quickly got back on their feet.


	4. Finish the Fight

Following the acquisition of the second Power Star and the resulting awkwardness, Mario and Amy went forth to recover the remaining four Stars needed to open that accursed door. In the search, they raced an odd turtle man at the king's mountain, struggled to stay stable on a slippery ice covered slope, trudged up a series of steps atop a tall peak, and dove through a sunken pirate's ship. After all that, they finally had six Stars and could open the door. Returning to the castle, they rushed for the door.  
When they reached the door, the bellowing voice spoke once more, "Only those with one hundred and six stars may enter this door! Ha ha ha ha!"  
Sure enough, the door suddenly had the number one hundred and six on it. Mario looked down to the floor and gave a faint, "Mamma mia." While Mario seemed defeated by the door's sudden betrayal, Amy had another plan in mind. She summoned her hammer and bashed the door until it fell from its hinges. Mario looked up overjoyed, and the two ran into the room.  
What they saw inside was less like a room and more like another dimension, with energized clouds swirling around against a dark background. In the middle of the room stood a single Warp Pipe, its bright green exterior contrasting wildly with the dark surroundings. Amy and Mario looked to each other before both nodding in confirmation and leaping into the pipe.  
On the other side, there was another void filled with energy clouds like the one near the Pipe entrance. The difference was that they now seemed to be standing on a dark star that floated in the void. Across from her, Amy spotted a large cage containing a lanky human wearing clothes almost identical to Mario's, save for the fact that they were green rather than red. Guarding the cage, there seemed to be a massive bipedal creature which looked like a cross between a turtle and a dragon. The monster noticed the pair and turned to face them.  
Mario stepped forward, his hands clenched in fists of rage as he said, "Bowser! I should have known it was you! Let Luigi go now!"  
"Wait, I have to say something first." The monster spoke, somehow without moving its mouth and with a strangely muffled voice. Suddenly, the creature's hands reached up to its jaw as it seemingly removed its own head to reveal a large faced human with a thick moustache and a yellow cap similar to Mario's.  
"It's a me, Wario!" the man shouted, a wicked smile forming across his face. "You'll have to give me all your stars and coins!"  
"Robotnik! What are you doing in this world?!" Amy interrupted, misidentifying the man.  
Wario looked understandably confused as he reaffirmed, "Um no, it's a me, Wario!"  
"You can grease down your moustache, put on a hat, and go by a fake name if you want, I won't let you get away with this!"  
With that, Amy summoned her hammer and charged the suited man with her signature élan. Wario grabbed her hammer and bashed the hedgehog back with terrifying force. It was in that moment that Amy realized that this definitely wasn't Doctor Robotnik. Robotnik was fat, evil, and had a questionable moustache, but he couldn't hit that hard (or even fight at all without some over engineered Mecha). Wario turned back to face Mario and laughed.  
"You'll regret that!" Mario said, clearly enraged by the sight of harm coming to Amy. Reaching into his pocket, Mario pulled out something that looked like a red and orange flower.  
Wario clearly noticed this, as he raised an eyebrow and said, "A Fire Flower? There shouldn't be any of those around here!"  
"It's a keepsake I keep on me in case of something like this!" as Mario said that, he lifted up the flower before it disappeared, and he was enveloped by a brief pulse of light. When the light cleared Mario's outfit had changed color, now appearing white and red.  
In an instant, an orb of fire appeared in Mario's hand, and he hurled it towards Wario with terrifying speed followed by several others. Wario didn't seem to be intimidated, as he rushed forwards, the fireballs merely burning away some portions of his costume with no damage before he hit Mario with a strong punch to the face, knocking him back to the ground besides Amy.  
Wario cackled and spoke, "So, are you ready to give up those stars now?"  
Amy looked towards Mario and asked, "I'm not sure how we can beat this guy. Have any ideas?"  
Mario was briefly lost in thought before his eyes lit up and he finally replied, "Yes, I think I've got something!"  
After explaining his plan, Amy nodded in agreement and the two stood up. Amy raised her hammer for an attack and Mario grabbed on as well. The two charged Wario together, who looked very confident until Mario used his power to envelop the hammer in flame, preventing Wario from blocking. When the blow was struck, Wario was sent back with such force that he flew off of the darkened star and into the void below.  
With the fight won, Amy and Mario let out a triumphant cheer before meeting each other's gaze. Having finally realizing the feelings that had been developing over this long journey, the two slowly moved closer and closer before their lips finally met and they sunk into a warm embrace.


	5. The Dreams of Tomorrow

"Um, a little help here?" a voice sounded from behind the interlocked lovers.  
Upon hearing that, Amy and Mario broke from their kiss to see Luigi still trapped inside the cage.  
"Oh um… sorry about that… I… um…" Mario spoke, clearly flustered from being interrupted from such a passionate moment. He threw a fire ball which broke the lock off the cage, finally freeing the second Mario brother.  
Luigi stretched his long limbs before turning to Amy and asking, "Well if I may ask for the name of the one who saved me (and apparently has a thing for my brother)" He said that last part under his breath so that she couldn't hear him.  
"My name's Amy, Amy Rose. I guess you must be Luigi."  
"Uh yeah, if you don't mind, I'd rather get out of here."  
"Yeah, I see that the Warp Pipe is back, let's a go!" Mario said, pointing towards the Warp Pipe.  
The three of them jumped in the pipe and returned to the castle. Upon their return, Toad greeted them with his usual earsplitting shrieks.  
Upon reaching the field in front of the castle, Mario turned to Amy and asked, "Well now that all this is done, what will you do now?"  
"I could go back to that park, but honestly, I think I'd rather stay here… with you!" As she finished that statement, Amy and Mario leaned forwards and kissed once more.  
"Hey yeah! We can go on some new adventure as the Mario Siblings or something!" Again Luigi broke the moment.  
"Luigi, what does that even mean?" Mario replied, slightly irritated.  
"Oh uh nothing, it's just, with how close you two seem…"  
Mario looked incredibly embarrassed at that and Amy began to chuckle.  
"Why not, let's a go!" Amy said, trying (and failing) to imitate Mario's cry. With that, the three of them left, looking for some new adventure. And no matter where it would take them, Mario and Amy would have each other.


End file.
